


Art of the Dress

by Shujinkakusama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, ambiguous timeline, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shujinkakusama/pseuds/Shujinkakusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "I can't believe you talked me into this." Pearl and Garnet have a date... which might get postponed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art of the Dress

It was a rare thing for Garnet to ask Pearl out to town. Strictly speaking, they kept to the temple, kept to a world as devoid of humans as possible. There were things they appreciated about the human world, things both Gems even outright _enjoyed_ , but they abstained. Unlike Amethyst, Pearl preferred staying away. Unlike Steven, she had no reason to partake.

 

And yet, Garnet had invited her out, and Pearl couldn’t say no to Garnet. The Fusion had taken her visor off to wink at her, handed her a magazine, and asked her to play along, just this once, and Pearl had been so distracted by her dazzling smile that she’d immediately agreed.

 

The magazine had some pages dog-eared, much to Pearl’s distaste, but she’d looked through—straightening each bend meticulously as she did—until she had an idea of what Garnet was expecting. It wasn’t her usual style, and for anyone else—maybe excluding Steven—Pearl would have rejected the entire idea.

 

She wound up in a knee-length sky blue micro pleated dress, combined with empire waist and floral embroidery—Rose’s emblem, naturally, because she really didn’t know how to copy the more complex floral designs prevalent in human fashion—and despite her meticulous attention to detail (pink and yellow accents were visible as trim and along the transparent straps) she felt absolutely silly.

 

She inspected herself in the bathroom mirror, glad that Peridot had gone off with Amethyst earlier so that she needn’t argue about using “her room” when nowhere else in the house or Temple had a mirror or decent lighting. It didn’t look bad, exactly. Incomplete, maybe, but Pearl’s shape shifting abilities were more limited than her companions’.

 

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” she sighed, finally emerging from the bathroom—only to see that Garnet, herself, was dressed in an off-the-shoulder cocktail dress that flared only slightly at the knees—perfectly tailored to her curves, in an inky dark blue, with deep red accents and a hint of pink underneath. Pearl felt her breath leave her as she took her partner in, eyes impossibly round, only to find that she had turned her visor almost completely translucent so that Pearl could see her face.

 

“Garnet…” Pearl whispered breathlessly, cheeks coloring. She couldn’t recall the last time she’d seen Garnet in a dress; she rarely shifted out of her battle attire to begin with, let alone for something frivolous.

 

Her partner was similarly stunned, though less outwardly so. Pearl looked even more beautiful than she’d expected, and Garnet had to fight to remember to speak. She moved forward, perhaps more stiffly than she would have liked, to cup Pearl’s cheeks in hand and tip her face up to get a better look at her.

 

“Pearl,” Garnet whispered in kind, “You look perfect.”

 

Pearl’s heart trip hammered in her chest at the praise. “Y-you too. You do. Stars above, Garnet, you’re gorgeous…”

 

“I think,” Garnet’s voice was low, “We might need a change of plans. A rain check.”

 

“Ah?” Pearl met her eyes, feeling her cheeks heat. “Why?”

 

The Fusion grinned, leaning in for a quick kiss. “I don’t know if I want to share you with a club like this,” she said simply, eyes shining with mischief. “In fact… I don’t think I want to share at all.”


End file.
